


Indescribable

by Amarissia



Series: Decorum [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack continues to deepen his new relationship with Sephiroth, and solves a minor mystery. Part of the Decorum series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable

_Yay, new Decorum. It wasn't too much of a wait this time, was it? Lately I've been just wanting to write Seph/Zack interaction, so this one spilled out. And aside from the smut, those of you wondering about Tseng's nickname for Zack will have that question answered at last. Sorry it took so long. :) I really will try to get some threesome out soon..._

_Don't own, don't sue, don't know why Nomura-sama hasn't outed all these guys anyway..._

**INDESCRIBABLE**

Apparently, there were some things Sephiroth valued more than the obsessive neatness of his office. Zack would have had a moment to realize and analyze this when he stepped into the room, had he not been so distracted by the arms that swept him up and enclosed him possessively. Without so much as a hello from either of them, their mouths were locked together and groaning through frantic, devouring kisses, tongues invading and surrendering and battling. Zack was pushed against the door, the wall, the bookshelves (was Sephiroth trying to get him to the desk?) which rattled under his weight and caused books and objects to wobble and fall.  


Hands scrambled at Sephiroth's jacket and pushed it to the floor in a graceful sweep of falling, tumbling black. The belts that usually criss-crossed his chest had already been removed, maybe in anticipation of this, and anyway, Zack was allowing Sephiroth most of the control here, and the general's attention had zeroed in on the younger's clothing. Specifically, the fact that he was wearing too much. Zack's sweater flew past his eyes and was tossed away in an instant, nimble fingers unfastened his pants and pushed them down a little...then rose to stroke the hard stomach and abdomen and sides. Soothing. Reassuring. Sweet, but unnecessary.  


"Seph." Zack moaned a welcome as lips pressed the line of his jaw and the skin of his neck, but he grabbed the caressing hands and guided them lower, urging until Sephiroth ripped down the uniform pants. "Seph, stop being careful..."  


The general heard him and understood, felt Zack's urgent need along with his own, but this body bared to him, though strong, demanded gentleness and worship. All this slender, muscled, unmarred white skin called to his hands to be massaged and quickened and claimed as the nipples hardened like pebbles under his palms. Enjoying this attention, Zack moaned approval and fumbled for Sephiroth's zipper. He was thwarted when the general swiftly dropped to his knees and opened his mouth against Zack's stomach, continuing to rub his sides like a deep massage while wetting the slim torso with open-mouthed kisses.  


"Seph Seph Seph..." the teenager chanted, the name fading into a cry as Sephiroth's mouth engulfed him. He entwined his fingers in the silver hair and let its brilliant silkiness slide through them. "Gaia, Seph..."  


Later Zack would think about how talented Sephiroth was at this and wonder jealously how many other men he had done it to. While it was happening, however, every movement and moment was too perfect to allow any unpleasant thoughts...or indeed, much thought at all. Not just the heat and suction and tonguing applied in perfect measure on exactly the right spots, but also the nose that nuzzled at his balls, and the satisfied "mmm" noises Sephiroth hummed, revealing his own enjoyment of this. And the impossibly soft hands stroking his sides and the small of his back, with one fingertip occasionally sliding between the round cheeks to tease him. In vain, Zack tried to thrust back against it.  


"Seph, d-don't let me," Zack moaned, and Sephiroth slowed down even more to listen for clarification. "D-Don't...oh fuck...not till you're in me..."  


Sephiroth let the boy's swollen erection slip out past his lips, and kissed the trembling stomach as Zack groaned at the loss of suction. "Can you hold off until then?"  


"If you're...quick." The blue eyes looking down at him, though alight with lust, were hazy too; Zack appeared almost drugged when he was intensely aroused. The idea that he could induce this state pleased and flattered Sephiroth immensely.  


The general moved quickly, only leaving Zack for the moments it took to retrieve a tube of lubricant from his desk. "Relax for me," he murmured, and inserted a wet finger. Zack obeyed so well, breathing deeply as one would during a Wutaian kata, that the second finger was able to follow quickly. Sephiroth concentrated on getting him slick enough for penetration without pushing him any closer to his impending orgasm, meaning he carefully avoided the prostate - usually his target - as much as possible. As an extra precaution, one hand held Zack's hip still, though the touch was caressing as much as it was firm.  


Even without the usual assault on his pleasure spot, Zack opened himself in welcome, his hands clenching one sturdy shelf behind him and his head rolling back onto another. Just the idea of part of Sephiroth being inside of him, Sephiroth's body becoming joined to his own, was more than enough to turn him on. How many nights had he lain awake and masturbated to fantasies like this, even sometimes used his own fingers and pretended they were Sephiroth? And now it was real, he was really naked against the disordered shelves of this private room, being handled by the most beautiful person alive like he was precious and adored. As though all this weren't enough, the general still being half-dressed while Zack was totally bare felt wickedly wonderful. Submitting to him was addicting, Zack had realized.  


"How do you want me?" the teenager whispered seductively.  


Sephiroth stood up to look at him, eyes both playful and predatory, and with one hand he undid his own pants and applied lube to himself. With the other, he cradled Zack's face, traced the lips (so pink, so sweet in beaming grins or petulant pouts) with a thumb. He pushed the digit into Zack's mouth, let him suck it, and thrust it in and out with each word of his husky-voiced answer.  


"I want you writhing and shaking and screaming my name, loud enough for everyone to hear that you're mine. I want you in my arms and impaled on my cock, tightening around me and begging for release until I fill you with as much seed as you can take."  


Fantasy!Sephiroth had never been this realistic or this erotic, that's for sure. The soft, intense words had Zack whimpering with need, sucking fervently at the offered thumb like it was the cock he craved, and his pretty blue eyes had rolled briefly before fluttering shut. He opened them but otherwise hardly reacted as the shelves behind his back and head were cleared with quick, careless swipes of Sephiroth's hands and folded up against the wall, perhaps broken in the process.  


Zack understood and cooperated when he was guided back to sit on the shelf that was conveniently at about the same height as his ass. He shivered with anticipation as Sephiroth lifted his thighs and put Zack's legs up over his shoulders. If the general's hungry, growl-like purr was any indication, Zack must have looked like a vision out of his fantasies. And indeed he did - flushed milk-and-honey skin laid out like a feast, creamy thighs parted and body displayed to offer the gift of himself, head lolling against the wall in a near-delirium of need.  


Sephiroth moved in closer and adjusted himself so he was positioned and rubbing gently at Zack's opening. "How long can you wait?" he whispered.  


"Can't...Seph I'm...please...so close..." Zack wrapped his arms around Sephiroth to bring him closer, and his erratic breath was warm on the general's neck. "Can't last long, make it hard..."  


The idea was a thrilling one, but Sephiroth resisted it. "No, I could hurt you."  


Zack whimpered pleadingly, digging his fingers into the bare shoulders. "I'll tell you if it's too much, I swear. Please?"  


Sephiroth turned his head to kiss Zack, and found further proof of the 2nd's eagerness in how aggressively he kissed back. It felt cruel, however beautiful it was, to keep him like this, so Sephiroth adjusted himself again and began to push inside. There was some resistance at first (in fact the boy seemed as tight as the first time) but then Zack exhaled with relief, and his head fell onto Sephiroth's shoulder. All his muscles relaxed, even the ones in his legs which the general pressed up to Zack's sides. His feet dangled in the heated air around them, and the two of them matched each other groan for groan. Zack was quiet (relatively) for a short time while they enjoyed the sensations of being completely buried and completely full, but made a whining noise of protest when Sephiroth began to withdraw slowly.  


"Nooo, nooo, fast, fast - "  


"But if I hurt you..."  


"You won't," Zack gasped, blinking rapidly to clear the haze from his eyes. He placed a tender kiss on Sephiroth's cheek, then his lips. "I trust you. Just try it, please, for me?"  


Sephiroth knew now that he would give in - he had permission and he wanted it too badly - but he made one last feeble protest. "Zack..."  


"I want to feel you deeper. I want you to claim me," the teenager whispered breathily, looking at him with the most seductive expression he'd ever seen. "Show me I'm only yours. Don't you want to? Don't you want to take me hard and fast, pound me until I scream, and shoot deeper into me than either of us thought possible?"  


"Fucking gods," Sephiroth gasped, and thrust his hips forward, not as harshly as he could have but as hard as he dared.  


"YES!" Zack cried, certainly loud enough to reach the outer office if not further, throwing his head back and tensing his legs draped over the general's arms. Even his toes curled and uncurled in response; Sephiroth's ability to hit the prostate on each thrust was amazing. "Gaia yes, Seph, like that, yeah - "  


Sephiroth needed no more convincing. He'd thought nothing would ever compare to the long, slow fucks he and Zack had had so far, but the frenzy of this, the pressure, the animalistic taking of this exquisite, willing body was bliss. Just as good as doing it gently, but more intense, all the usual drawn-out pleasure compacted into the mere minutes a pace like this could last. Zack was already close, and Sephiroth knew he would try to hold off as long as possible. And there was no need for Sephiroth to end it for him. One of his favorite discoveries of these last few weeks was that Zack could come by prostate stimulation alone. It was a beautiful sight that Sephiroth wished to see as much as possible in the future.  


Keeping enough control to avoid doing damage, Sephiroth nonetheless plundered Zack's hot and pulsing tightness with enough force to make the wall behind rattle and remaining objects fall from it. It obviously wasn't too much for Zack; he thrust forward eagerly, eyes blazing with fiery blue need when they were open. He clumsily captured Sephiroth's mouth and opened for him, here too submitting to the wet organ that plunged inside and stole his remaining breath.  


Sephiroth had come to recognize this particular spasming, these particular moans. Zack was so close, unable to hold back...he emitted a cry that rang in the general's ears like a symphony, and the increased pressure and the liquid splattering his stomach snatched away all of Sephiroth's control. Pushing as deep as he could safely go, the general let himself fall into the rapture of filling Zack with his seed. Part of him oddly wanted it to stay inside Zack and not trickle out; Sephiroth supposed this was some biological impulse in all men connected to the urge to procreate.  


But this wasn't a time to think of science, not with the high of orgasm dissolving into the peace of pure happiness. Zack had slumped forward against him and was motionless, arms limp over his shoulders and head tucked beneath the general's chin. He didn't stir even as the softening cock was carefully withdrawn from him. Another endearing trait of Zack's - since their first time had proved not to be a dream, Zack had nearly always let his overwhelmed exhaustion take him into sleep (or at least a brief nap) after they finished. Sephiroth smiled, and allowed himself the indulgence of rocking Zack gently. He pressed kisses into the sex-mussed black hair, and whispered something near the ear half-concealed by spikes.  


However, having eluded even the famous general's remarkable senses, Zack was awake. Deeply relaxed and very sleepy, but alert, as had been his plan. A few times over the past week or so, when he was half-conscious in the bed and cuddled in Sephiroth's arms, Zack would swear he heard Sephiroth softly repeat the same murmured syllables he had just caught, thanks to his feigned slumber. Sephiroth had never said anything that resembled the word or words while Zack was fully conscious, and the 2nd was determined to find out what they were.  


Now, with this last hearing, Zack felt fairly confident he was correct in what he assumed the word was. That was little help, as it seemed to be Wutainese, but that obstacle could be overcome. It had to, his curiosity was driving him mad. Sephiroth never used any kind of nickname for him (not that Zack minded, nothing could have a sweeter sound than his name in that voice) but the mysterious whisper was always spoken in the same affectionate tone one would use for an endearment. Zack knew from Angeal that Sephiroth was fluent in both Wutainese and Old Wutainese, and if he was expressing something in one of those that he wouldn't or couldn't say in the common tongue, Zack was dying to know.  


He continued to feign sleep as Sephiroth held him with one arm, deftly maneuvered the teenager as he cleaned up and dressed him, and lifted him up. Zack didn't mind being held this way, with one arm beneath his knees and another supporting his back, and indicated this with a soft, happy sigh. He felt himself being lowered onto the office couch, where Sephiroth kissed him and laughed quietly.  


"I believe your schedule will allow you a brief nap. Sleep, Zack."  


But the teenager couldn't in good conscience allow Sephiroth to clean up alone a mess they'd both made. "Seph?" he murmured, and blinked his eyes open. "Hi," he said with a shy smile. "'M okay. Lemme help you clean up."  


"That's not necessary," the general said, stroking his hair.  


"Don't be so damn stubborn." Zack sat up, trying to hide a wince.  


"Remain still, I will get you a Potion."  


"Don't be so fussy, I'm fine," the boy laughed, stretching as he stood up. "I'm just a little sore. Besides...I don't want the ache gone yet. It's a reminder."  


"I can alter your schedule if you need time to rest."  


"Seph, we agreed you can't do stuff like that. If you treat me differently than the others, they'll hate me."  


"Who could possibly hate you?" Sephiroth drew Zack close and gently massaged his lower back and behind with skilled hands. "All right, but if you are not well again by the time your patrol group leaves, I order you to let me Potion or Cure you."  


"Fine, fine. Now let me help."  


Between the two of them, it didn't take as long to set the office in order as Zack had thought it would. It wouldn't have, at least, had their hands not met trying to pick up the same book when the cleanup was half-done. It was a simple, brief touch, but the next thing either of them knew, their bodies and lips were locked together. Sephiroth pushed Zack back to half-sit on the desk and kissed him fervently, while Zack tilted his face up to meet him and nuzzled his head into the hand on his cheek. They were too spent to go again, but this closeness was enough for now.  


"I thought messes in your office made you crazy."  


"Not when I have you to distract me."  


They were about to lock mouths again when a brisk knock interrupted them and made them turn to the door. "Come in," Sephiroth called, petting Zack's hair to remind him that they had nothing to hide.  


Angeal had known from Levine's grumbling that he would find Zack in Sephiroth's office. Though still adjusting, still unnerved at the thought of anyone touching his Puppy intimately, he was prepared to find he and Sephiroth close together, even kissing. He was prepared to smile and shrug it off and reassure them. The disarray of the room, however, the dissipating smell of sex, Zack's embarrassed flush and swollen lips...these things briefly froze Angeal, and it was a moment before he could nod casually and shut the door behind him.  


Sephiroth's arm around Zack's waist squeezed him closer, not so much a display of possession as it was a gesture of comfort, since he felt the young man's apprehension. He sensed Zack wanted (partly wanted, at least) to jump away, to spare Angeal this sight, but Sephiroth refused to release him. Angeal had to get used to this, and the general had complete faith that he would.  


"Good morning, Angeal," he said pleasantly.  


"Hi, Seph. Hey, Puppy."  


In spite of Angeal's affectionate smile, Zack shrank a little, smiled nervously, and let loose a stream of babbling. "Hey Angeal, you're back early, Seph and I were reorganizing and I kinda made a mess, but don't worry, I'm helping clean it up, see, Seph thought that shelf would look better a little higher, so..."  


"I understand, Puppy. I should have warned you how messy he can be, Seph."  


"You have told me many times that I should be more relaxed about the order in which I live. Perhaps this is your wish coming true."  


"I believe it just may be," Angeal said softly, and gave Zack another genuine smile. "Zack, it's okay. I just came by to bring Seph some reports, and I fully expected to find you here. Now, I haven't seen you for almost a day. Are you going to come glomp me or not?"  


On cue, Sephiroth released his waist and nudged him forward. Zack was touched by their team effort of making him feel better, and he did _so_ love glompable Angeal. Laughing off his tension (What was I so freaked about, anyway?), Zack bounced the short distance between them and threw his arms around Angeal. The responding hug was so tight that it lifted him off the floor, which Zack would normally complain about. But he felt too happy. Too loved from all directions.  


"You better quit acting like I'm about to whap you with a newspaper, okay, Puppy?" Angeal said softly, lifting a hand to tousle his student's hair. "Didn't I tell you I just want you happy, both of you? You keep this up and I'll start feeling like a bad teacher."  


"You're the best teacher," Zack insisted, wiggling just enough to get his feet back on the carpet. "Sorry. I just thought maybe you were kinda freaked out, and..."  


"Just adjusting, Pup. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Angeal laughed as Zack planted a friendly kiss on his cheek, then let him go and steered him back toward Sephiroth. "The reports, Seph. I collated and updated the data collected by the entire team that went on the weapons cache mission, and the Turks' findings thus far are in there too."  


"Excellent, thank you." The arm that hadn't wrapped around Zack again reached out to take the dark blue folder. "Tips concerning those responsible have continued to come in, and I'll need to speak to you later about the next wave of teams we'll be sending out."  


"I want to go," Zack chimed in immediately.  


"No," two stern voices answered at once.  


"Gaia, now there's two of you," Zack groaned, hiding his face in the general's leather jacket.  


Sephiroth pat Zack's back, lay his head on the boy's glossy hair and looked contentedly at Angeal. While Zack grumbled and squirmed and was cuddled, the two 1sts shared a smile.  


"Well, I'll see you two later," Angeal said amiably, heading back to the door. "Seph, when you've got time, we'll get together and draw up a joint custody agreement."  


"Joint custody?"  


"Of Zack. I won't fight you for nights, but I at least want alternate weekdays."  


"Angeeeeal..."  


Laughing, the commander exited, leaving Sephiroth to analyze his apparent joke. The point seemed to be willingness to share, which he of course appreciated. Zack, meanwhile, was grumbling about Angeal's teasing and being treated like a child. Sephiroth sensed that the complaining was at least half-feigned, as Zack had confessed to him that he liked Angeal's hovering and parenting, so the general merely chuckled.  


"I mean, I'm not a kid, and I'm not his."  


"Aren't you?" Sephiroth asked. Everyone seemed to think so, at least, including Angeal.  


"I'm _yours_."  


"You can belong to both of us. In very different ways, of course."  


"Damn right. At least people'll stop saying perverted things about me and him now, and start saying 'em about you and me."  


"Maybe they will give us ideas," Sephiroth mused, biting gently on Zack's sensitive neck.

__

zszszszs

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Zack?"  


Tseng, seated behind his office desk, was giving him the same enigmatic, congenial smile as always. Zack had always thought of Tseng as a kindly older acquaintance, someone who regarded him with distant, platonic affection, but now, paying attention, he noticed the head Turk's dark eyes running up and down his body.  


_Whoa. Is this why Angeal doesn't like me talking to Tseng?_ Zack had earlier declined the offered chair, but now, feeling self-conscious, he quickly dropped into it and tried to conceal as much of himself as possible. Tseng continued to smile.  


"Um, I kinda need your help with something, sir. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"  


"Keeping secrets is a necessary skill to have in my line of work. Now, what can I do for you?"  


"Tseng, you speak Wutainese."  


"Yes, of course."  


Zack shifted nervously. "Um, could you maybe try to identify a phrase for me? Correctly, I mean, not like with your bullshit nicknames. I know that thing you call me doesn't really mean 'the Gongagan killing machine'."  


"Well, translation is never exact."  


The 2nd pouted, not caring that he'd been told the expression only made him cuter. "I asked Lieutenant Zane. He agrees with me that 'Gongagan killing machine' and 'why hasn't Angeal hit that yet' are very different."  


Tseng had the courtesy to try to look guilty, though his eyes twinkled. "Aha. Oops. Well, as I've not been threatened or injured, I assume you haven't told Commander Hewley."  


"No, and I won't, as long as you help me."  


"Tsk, tsk." Tseng rose from his seat, slowly circled around the desk, and came to stand over Zack. He wasn't a particularly tall man, but his aura of danger and menace could be heightened at will, and was so now. "Little boys should know better than to threaten Turks. Even SOLDIER boys."  


Zack kept eye contact, as intimidated as he felt. It was common knowledge that Turks were a threat even to SOLDIERs, despite their lesser strength. He didn't really think Tseng would dare harm him, but...the Turk commander reached a hand out toward Zack's head. The teenager recoiled quickly, and the movement caused a few black spikes to fall into his face. Tseng laughed softly, smoothed the stray hair back, and returned to his desk as he spoke.  


"That was merely a piece of advice, Zack. I have no desire to hurt you, or to declare war on Angeal and Sephiroth by doing so. Now, this phrase you want me to translate? Where did you come across it?"  


_Dammit, Zack, why didn't you think of a cover story?_ "Um, when I was using Angeal's computer to check my email, he had a folder with a bunch of old audio files, stuff from the Wutai War, I'm pretty sure, and I accidentally opened one. I just heard a little, and, uh, y'know, my curiosity drives me nuts sometimes."  


"Yes. You should be careful about that. Curiosity killed the coeurl, as they say."  


"Is that advice, or a threat?"  


Tseng smiled, indulgently this time. "Neither, really. Young people should be encouraged to be curious. So, the phrase?"  


"It sounded like...tie-set-so-nah?"  


"Taisetsuna?"  


"Yeah! That's it," Zack exclaimed, sitting up straight and grinning. "That's it, exactly! So what's it mean? Sir?"  


Tseng had crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back and was looking at the surface of his desk with an amused smirk. To Zack's annoyance, he began to chuckle, and shook his head with as much surprise as a man in his position could afford to show. The teenager's cute little pout only made him shift into full laughter.  


"What?"  


"I'm very fond of you, Zack - "  


"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that," the boy grumbled.  


" - but you are too much an innocent to lie effectively. A pity. I had hoped for a while that I might lure you to my department."  


" _De_ partment or _a_ partment?"  


"Both, to be perfectly honest. But Commander Hewley was not about to let that happen, and now...I'm not suicidal enough to challenge Sephiroth."  


"So, your elite Turk skills told you I was lying?" Zack sighed.  


"That, and my certainty that you could not have heard the word 'taisetsuna' in connection with military matters," Tseng said calmly.  


"Why?"  


"Because I doubt any of the post-war negotiation meetings discussed anything that one would describe as 'most precious'."  


Zack had of course considered that the answer was likely something affectionate, but he was completely taken aback. He looked down at his lap, away from Tseng's interested smile, and felt his cheeks go warm as he remembered the word whispered to him in Sephiroth's loving voice. Most precious. Sephiroth thought of him, regular old Zack Fair from the tiny village of Gongaga, as what was most precious to him. Sephiroth's every look and gesture and touch said 'I love you', but this...  


"It comes from the Old Wutainese," Tseng said over Zack's reverie, "and because of the strength of emotion it conveys, it is a term of endearment never used lightly. One might say it's roughly equivalent to 'soul-mate' or 'true love'."  


"I...I see. Thank you, Commander." Praying that his legs would hold him up, Zack stood (knees wobbling briefly) and headed for the door.  


"Zack." When he turned back, he found Tseng's expression a solemn one. "What you are to the general is something many of us believed and feared he would never have. I truly wish the both of you well."  


Zack smiled at him, a gentle version of the heartthrob grin that attracted so many people and made Tseng once again regret not propositioning the boy when he was available. (Though Angeal had made it quite clear to him that he would not tolerate any Turk touching his Puppy.) "Thank you," the teenager murmured again, and left the office with a familiar spring in his step.  


_If Amaya and Kiisa do manage to obtain photographs or video footage, Tseng mused, I'll give them both bonuses._

__

zszszszs

The sex they had that night was long and slow, draining for both parties. First Sephiroth had cornered Zack into a cushy bedroom chair and asked to watch the teenager masturbate. Though both excited and bashful at the request, Zack couldn't resist the desire in the silver eyes locked upon him. He allowed himself to be positioned as the general wished (bare from the waist up, pants and underwear undone and pushed down just enough to make his lovely waist and hips visible) and lay back in the comfortable seat. He took his cues not only from what felt good but what Sephiroth most responded to. By the time Zack came into his stroking hand, his hips were undulating and his nipples hard and red from pinching and twisting.  


Sephiroth's big, luxurious shower was next, where Zack was ordered to allow himself to be taken care of, and in his post-orgasm bonelessness, he didn't put up a fight. The general's arms moved him easily, and the hands that washed his hair and skin all over with sweet-smelling products felt like heaven. Their gentleness and Sephiroth's murmurs of appreciation made Zack think of the secretly whispered word; thankfully the spray of the shower hid the wetness in his eyes. Once clean, he begged to be allowed to wash Sephiroth's hair, something he'd been dying to do. The wet, silver silk was immensely satisfying to massage shampoo and conditioner into and meticulously rinse, and the famous 1st seemed to find it arousing to be pampered this way. Zack wondered if anyone else had ever done this; he hoped not.  


While they were still enjoying the heat and luxury of the multiple shower heads, their wet bodies held each other close, slippery skin to slippery skin. Zack latched onto the alabaster neck with his mouth and lapped at it hungrily, loving the combination of Sephiroth's unique taste and the orange blossom of his body wash. Sephiroth poured some of the stuff over his fingers, brushed them over the inner curve of Zack's ass and gently began to slide one inside. Zack groaned and rocked his hips back, pushing it further.  


"Mmm, Seph. Give me more."  


"You like to be filled here, don't you?" Sephiroth whispered in a sultry voice. "You like when I open you up and fill you."  


"Urgh...yes, fill me, give me more, please..."  


Zack was relaxed enough to take another two fingers right away, and he continued to thrust against them and moan, such an eager and needy noise that Sephiroth decided no one else would ever be permitted to hear. The general guided Zack's head onto his shoulder and turned the sweet face so he could watch the boy pant and flush. "Look at me," Sephiroth murmured, stroking the pale neck. The pleasure in Zack's tropical-water blue eyes was darkened with swirls of lust. He was so responsive and sensitive to every touch, like he was made for this kind of handling.  


_By me, only by me, mine..._  


Zack was begging for more before long, so Sephiroth got them out of the shower and hastily toweled off as quickly as possible. He and Zack tumbled onto the sleek softness of the general's bed, and when Sephiroth grabbed the lubricant and returned, Zack was lifting and spreading his legs for Sephiroth to kneel between. Sephiroth pushed the teenager's knees to his chest with just a hint of force, experimentally. Zack nearly purred in response, smiling slyly and biting his lower lip.  


"Fill me," he said in a low, breathy voice, and the next thing Sephiroth knew, he was inside Zack and they were rocking together. 

The general hoisted Zack up and pressed the teenager to his chest, devouring the gasps that leaped out from between his damp lips. An arm around Zack's hips guided him as he impaled himself, and as usual Sephiroth's precise aim pounded his prostate mercilessly. After a long fuck, both holding off as long as possible, they ended up at rest on the comfortable mattress. Sephiroth lay on his back, holding Zack draped over his satisfied body. He drew a blanket over the two of them and massaged Zack as his breathing slowed and the kisses he was pressing to Sephiroth's chest stopped.  


After a little while, Sephiroth wondered if Zack was asleep. His instincts said no, but the 2nd's stillness and rate of respiration told another story. "Zack?" he whispered, carding his fingers through the black hair now scented with Mideelian orchids. "Are you awake?"  


No answer, just the steady exhalation of warm breath on Sephiroth's skin. The general kissed his sweet-smelling hair, his forehead.  


"Dream of what you wish for most, and may the gods grant you it," Sephiroth said quietly, paraphrasing a Wutaian blessing. "Taisetsuna."  


With his mouth out of the general's sight, Zack smiled slightly. He would let Sephiroth keep his secret, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

**Note: Wutainese "taisetsuna" adapted from Japanese "taisetsu na": "important, precious".**

Also, for those wondering, Angeal does know about Zack's nickname, Tseng just isn't aware of this. Angeal hasn't confronted Tseng about it because he wants to keep Zack unaware of Tseng's perviness. Obviously, that hasn't worked out.


End file.
